villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off of Santa
"Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off of Santa" is a song by musical artist Elmo "Dr. Elmo" Shropshire for his 1992 album Dr. Elmo's Twisted Christmas. The song was later used the 2000 animated television movie Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, featuring villains Melanie Spankenheimer and I.M. Slime singing about how they will incriminate Santa Claus for kidnapping Grandma Spankenheimer. The film version was performed by Mel's voice actress Michele Lee and Slime's voice actress Kathleen Barr. Lyrics |-|Album= No doubt you can remember Grandma's passing. That tragic mournful tale so often sung. The prime suspect is one of Santa's reindeer, in the worlds most famous case of hit and run. One day wile grieving, Grandpa watched the TV. He heard some advertising lawyers swear they'd win a multi-million dollar settlement and make his loss much easier to bear. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. That's what Grandpa's gonna do. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa, 'cause Grandma would have wanted him to. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. He knows the law is on his side. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. Santa's going for a ride. Yesterday the judge arranged the reindeer. Rudolph was the first to take the stand. They asked him for the truth about old Santa, Rudy said he's just a fat and jolly man. Now Santa is before the prosecution. He looks a little thinner on the stand. And if they take away his flying license, there won't be any Christmas in the land. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. That's what Grandpa's gonna do. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa, 'cause Grandma would have wanted him to. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. He thinks the law is on his side. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. Santa's going for a ride. Now Santa and the reindeer wait the verdict, delivered by a jury of their peers. Six fat me with long and flowing whiskers and half a dozen poker-faced reindeer. Now Grandpa gets a TV for his suffering, and Santa is declaring bankruptcy, but listen closely and you'll hear the lawyers singing "jingle Bells" as they collect their fee. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. That's what Grandpa's gonna do. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa, 'cause Grandma would have wanted him to. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. He though the law is on his side. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. Santa's going for a ride. And Grandpa's riding by his side, 'cause the lawyers took him for a ride. |-|Film= Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. That's what Grandpa's gonna do. (Whoo-hoo!) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa, 'cause Grandma would have wanted him to. Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. He knows the law is on his side. (On his side) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. Santa's going for a ride. (So long) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. That's what Grandpa's gonna do. (ah-ha!) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa, 'cause grandma would have wanted him to. (No pantalones) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. He knows the law is on his side. (On his side.) Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa. Santa's going for a ride. Santa's going for a ride. Santa's going for a ride. (Vamanos!) Other Appearances *The original Dr. Elmo version of the song was featured on the albums Dr. Elmo's Twisted Christmas and Grandma Got Run Over by A Reindeer. Gallery Images EnchantingGlassEasternglasslizard-size_restricted.gif Grandpa's_gonna_sue_the_pants_off_of_Santa.jpg Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants off of Santa-1 w11ke1.gif grandpa.jpg Videos Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants off of Santa-3|Dr. Elmo Grandpa's gonna sue the pants off of Santa|Film Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:Villainized Category:Television Songs Category:Independent Songs